Looks
by Mokyta
Summary: Exchanging looks and thoughts about each others.Guess who says what about who.R & R. Mokyta
1. Sometimes I wish

Second attempt. Just a few short sentences about what one thinks of the other. Involving all characters except Rossi (he's only mentioned). Remember English is not my first language and I beg forgiveness if I made mistakes. I'm not sure yet if I'll continue it, that depends on you! ) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. If I did I'd like to show Dr. Reid a thing or two.. oh in a good way.

**LOOKS**** – **_**Sometimes I wish**_

She looks at him.

_Sometimes I wish I could lift the corners of his mouth up with my thumbs. _

He looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish I didn't feel threaten by her proximity. _

She looks at him.

_Sometimes I wish I could quit deluding myself. _

She sighs.

He looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish I could stop being an ass. _

He shakes his head.

She looks at him.

_Sometimes I wish I could be as smart as him to puzzle out the jigsaw of his mind. _

Her look's turned to a gaze.

He looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish__ I was less good with words and better with actions. _

She looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish I had her same true concern for the others. _

She looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish I could thank her for being there. _

He looks at him.

_Sometimes I wish he tried to rely on me, not only because I'm the boss. _

He looks at him.

_Sometimes I wish I didn't have to lie. _

He looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish I could have pulled that trigger at her place. _

She looks at him.

_Sometimes I wish he could admit that I can __really kick butts very well. No matter how nice they are. _

She smirks.

He looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish I could re__turn all the times she had saved my day._

She looks at him.

_Sometimes I wish__ he wasn't so insecure about himself. He's such a cutie. If only a certain person I know would notice him.._

She glares at the girl next to her

She looks at him.

_Sometimes I wish my eyes failed to linger upon his body. _

She grins.

He looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish I could tell her she really belongs here. _

She looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish she didn't have to do it for me. But I'm glad she's a friggin' shot!_

She giggles.

She looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish I had a sister like her. She's simply wonderful. _

She nods and roll the eyes after hearing her squeal.

She looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish I had her impeccable self-control. Uhm do I actually wish that? _

She blinks.

She looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish I was as bold as her to walk around the BAU wearing shocking-pink heels._

She laughs softly.

He looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish I told her how positively she __affects us._

He looks at him.

_Sometimes I wish he could succeed into __straightening things out in his personal life. _

He looks at him.

_Sometimes I wish I didn't doubt abo__ut him that time. And no longer I do. _

She looks at him.

_Sometimes I wish to know if he learnt to trust me. Is everything finally fine with him?. _

He looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish I could definitely figure her out. She's kinda nice now t__hough. _

She looks at him.

_Sometimes I wish I didn't have to worry to prove him I'm worth for this job. _

He looks at her.

_Sometimes I wish she seriously had taken __into consideration the suggestion of becoming a profiler. She's a brilliant woman. And she looks like way better than Rossi. _

He hints a smile.


	2. The first time

What? You thought it'd be that easy to work out the riddles? You fools! evil grin. You have to wait for the solution yet, because I'm going to add some other chapters (hopefully). But I promise there will be more hints from now on.

Thanks for your reviews, chocolate (yummy) and whatever edible you wanna send to me.

P.S.: Mentions of Gideon and Elle. And remember I'm not English.

Disclaimer: I don't own CM, but just this freaky brain of mine.

**LOOKS – **_**The first time**_

The first time she looked at him, she swore she felt some drool spilling out of her open mouth.

The first time he looked at her, he choked back a laugh when she mischievously winked at him.

The first time she looked at him, she immediately had the feeling she wasn't quite welcomed here.

The first time he looked at her, he didn't care about who she was and why she was in his office.

The first time she looked at him, his stern expression almost scared her to death. Oh my.

The first time he looked at her, an eyebrow flicked up but he remembered them saying she was the best in her field.

The first time she looked at him, she realized he was thinking of the woman she replaced.

The first time he looked at her, he was well aware he had to give her a chance.

The first time he looked at her, he suddenly felt the urge to smile.

The first time she looked at him, she wanted so bad to pinch those cute flushed cheeks of his.

The first time he looked at her, he believed she was perfect for this job.

The first time she looked at him, she hoped to make a good impression and mentally crossed her fingers.

The first time she looked at him, she didn't actually expect him to be that young.

The first time he looked at her, his hyperactive encephalon was rather busy elaborating more useful information's.

The first time he looked at her, he carefully scanned her from head to toes. He smirked.

The first time she looked him, sure she found him very attractive. Unfortunately he wasn't the type of guy she likes anymore.

The first time she looked at her, she bet anything that she and her would never become friends.

The first time she looked at her, she guessed she was an INTERESTING person.

The first time he looked at him, he was anxious to test him. (Hotch about Reid)

The first time he looked at him, he was awfully nervous and on the verge of panic. Then a fatherly squeeze on his shoulder reassured him that it was going to be okay.

The first time she looked at her, her instinct warned her that this woman was a tough one.

The first time she looked at her, she just felt at her ease.

The first time she looked at her, she wanted THAT haircut (pointing her index).

The first time she looked at her, she was overwhelmed by a wave of optimism.

The first time he looked at him, he wondered if they knew this wasn't high school.

The first time he looked at him, memories of the "very-kind" boys in his high school flashed into his mind.

The first time he looked at him, he thought this man needed a break.

The first time he looked at him, he was eager to see if the intelligence of this guy was equal to his fine physic.

The first time he looked at her, his heart skipped a beat and he blushed like a teenager. He had never seen something so beautiful.

The first time she looked at him, he quickly averted his eyes and stared at his shoes. He was adorably embarrassed, and it was so sweet. A warm smile spread across her face.


End file.
